BTTxREADER BAD TOUCH INFLUENCE
by THEAWESOMEKATOROBIN
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio are a terrible influence just for you the reader
1. Chapter 1

WE  
LOVE  
FASHION.  
Three hot guys in this one magazine being interviewed, you couldn't resist so you read.  
Dang, these guys. They are called the Bad Touch Trio.

Francis Bonnefoy, French,a tall long haired blonde. With some smexy scruff.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, German albino that claims himself Awesome. With a cute bird.

Antonio Carriedo, a Spaniard with Emerald eyes.

They all caught your attention, but you had to leave with your mom before she left you so you couldn't finish reading.

~~~~TIME SKIP  
At school all the girls were talking about the Bad touch trio.  
You kinda got sick on how they claimed the guys. Though the guys did have your interest. Also you over heard not really but the BTT is coming to your town to help against rape. Ironic on how they are the bad touch and they are against rape.

At school you had an assembly for who knows what. The lights go out mostly everyone gasps, but a few girls scream. Soon you begin to see three lights, different colors, red, blue and green. Then it turns out the they were spot lights for three guys.

Girls start hyperventilating since it turns out those three guys were the bad touch trio.

The normal light come back on and the trio admittedly start the discussion of rape being wrong. Wow ironic AGAIN.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE ASSEMBLY ENDS

While waiting for you parents to pick you up, a feel a presence behind you, but this presence grabs you and covers you nose and mouth with a cloth and you soon fall asleep.

You wake up to being tied to a trashcan, and naked. You begin to have wonders flood your mind. You see a man that looks familiar getting his ass kicked by GILBERT!?

~~~~AWKWARD TIME SKIP  
So the BTT saved you from your janitor raping you. And well in terms after the save they like became your best friends.

Well since the incident, you became FAMOUS *BRING IN SPARKLES*

Just to warn you. Prepare for the ride. Fasten seat belts keep hands and any other body parts inside the cart unless the BOYS will eat you  
Just to warn you. *smiles*

Walking into the club with the BTT just to pretty much PARTY. Gilbert told you to stick with him with all the club's attractions. Eventually you end up with Antonio, but he too end up like his friends, the trio gets drunk. While just drinking water at the bar area? An Asian peeks his out of a room then goes back in. You just happened to see and the room looked as if it had pink lights. Like Alice you follow the white rabbit down.

You walk into the room and it had Hello Kitty everywhere. A voice startles you and it was speaking to you.

"Aiyah! Who r u?"  
"Oh, I'm /name/. Who are you?"  
"I am Wang Yao."  
"So you like Hello Kitty?"  
"Yah, my little brother Kiku got me addicted."  
"Oh I'll be leaving."  
"No, don't leave! Since I am boss for now let me get you drink."  
"You don't have to I'll be leaving."  
"Really? Okay talk to me later PRETTY LADY!"

You dash out that room as quick as you could.

While wandering/ dodging the drunk dancers you see Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. To you he actually looked hot at times. He looks scary and that, but really he's like a teddy bear?  
"/name/ have you seen the Bad touch?"  
" No, Ludwig."  
"Do you want to split up and try to find them?"  
"Sure."

You start trying to find them. And well Francis found you and he was drunk as can be you could just smell the red wine on him. He tried to dance with you and you didn't care maybe he could get the others to come by making the jealous.

"Honhon..So you do dance and want to with me."  
"Um, what?"

Francis is so drunk, but can still dance like a pro. Dang. You started feeling his scruff. And a lot of weight is pressed on you. Looks like Francis is asleep and here you are having a sleeping French man of sexyiness on top of you. In a bar if I may remind you.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Francis fell asleep on you. Ludwig had to help you. Once he saved you, you guys had to continue the search for the other two. Ludwig was dragging Francis.

"/name/, do you see them."  
"The awesomeness waves were too much for me to handle. My gaydar went fritz, but I think we found them."

Gilbert was on top of Antonio being a meat shield while Antonio's nose bled.

~~~~~~ DRIVE HOME  
Ludwig was yelling at Gilbert and the Antonio being stupid and getting in a fight. And Francis started squeezing you breasts. You slapped him hard, but he kept doing it until he fell asleep again.

So you were chosen to bring Francis in while Antonio tried to stop the brothers from fighting. You drag Francis in and lay him on his bed. While walking out an evil idea popped into your mind. PAYBACK for sleeping on you and squeezing your breasts.  
You could draw on him. He already has facial hair. So what could you do to make him and the rest of the BTT to never get drunk on your time nor squeeze your breasts.  
Another idea! Draw something on his d!(#.

You begin to pull his pants down with boxers. You are absolutely flabbergasted that his D!(# is this big_ (longer if you know what I mean) and it had some hair. Yet another reason he is part of the BTT.

You blink then whip out your handy dandy sharpie that you keep in you pants pockets to write things down such as hot guy's numbers. You then start to scribble your name on his D!(#. Once practically done, you leave, left him with his pants down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING

You were downstairs with Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio eating breakfast and then Francis came running down the stairs yelling a lot a French. You should just assume he was pissed and was swearing at you.

He runs to you and he was right up in your face.  
"/name/, did you do this?"  
Francis pulls down his pants and points. Gilbert and Antonio raise their heads to see and the burst, BURST, out laughing. You couldn't help, but also laugh at your work.

After what happened between you and Francis kinda became a battle.  
He hid a lot of your stuff while you put glue in his shampoo. Francis knew what you did like he was watching you.  
Soon the battles end, by him taking you to an opera. You were prepared at what ever he threw at you, but nothing happened  
After that it was like peace.

~~~TIME SKIP...

Home alone only with the BTT, no Ludwig or Arthur or Romano just them and you.  
You were helping them open fan mail. Fun right, these girls love them like crazy if they knew them really they would slightly regret it. Haha who are you kidding they are not afraid to be themselves.  
Antonio turns on the T.V and it was on the discovery channel and they were showing how some animals ways of mating are different. The trio all turn their heads to you. You could feel their stare burn through you. You stand up trying to find the remote and it was in Gilbert's hand.

Shit you think yourself. You lean over to get the remote and this was the day you should of not wore a V-neck.

"Haha, frau I love the way you not enjoying Earth. Keseses."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Honhonhonhon..trying to hide it now."  
"Chica, it's alright I'll save you."

Antonio pulls you by the waist. He starts to sniff your neck. You struggle to get out, but the trio just sits there as plain as day.  
Gilbert and Francis leave to go make popcorn. Antonio pulls you tighter.

"Chica, I won't hurt you, at least not yet."

Well isn't that reassuring. The other two come back starring at you and Antonio.

"I saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico!"

You and the trio all turn your heads and see Alfred by the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP

Thanks to Alfred you were saved. Antonio let go of you and you went to McDonalds with Alfred. Talk about HERO!  
You come to the house where you find the trio having a marshmellow fight. Alfred was gone so you couldn't be safe. Next thing as you know it Gilbert pounced you and dragged you to his den where his shot at the other two.

"Kesesese..they don't know how to give up. When I already have the trophy."

"What do you mean I'm a 'trophy?"  
"Kesesese.../name/, you're a girl with a fine body that we all are willing to give up something just to have it."

You stare at Gilbert while he was on top of you preparing his marshmellow gun. He gets off of you.

"Stay here."  
He runs to the hallway where it was the shooting of millions of marshmellows. For what you think, You keep your head out to see what's happening, then you realize Toni was coming toward you.

"Chica!"

Antonio takes you by the arm, but Gilbert pounces him to bring him down on top of you arm.  
"Honhonhonhon..this looks wrong."

The fight was ended with them thinking your arm was hurt, but you were used to this.

"I'm sorry chica for landing on top of you."  
"It's okay, Toni."  
"Really?"  
"Yes"

Antonio brings his arm to wrap cross your shoulder.

Lovi runs in saying some words you believe that they were swear words since he was talking to Antonio. At least you think.

"Lovi, what the fuck is wrong?"  
"You bastard! Can't you see that /name/ might not be into you?! Alfred told me that you were doing some shit you were doing to /name/."

Well isn't it a good thing people are here trying to protect you from players.


End file.
